What Really Happened
by Stupidbutts
Summary: YA another one of my screwed up stories! We all know the Mrs. Lovett lied about what happened to Lucy Barker. But what if it was all a lie, the ball, the poison. Every thing. And Sweeney wants to know the truth, Rated T for violent
1. cHaPtEr OnE

**A/N: Okay, unlike a lot of people I love Lucy charter. But I'm totally and completely screwing it up. Please don't hate me for the OOC ness…., AU or Alternate Universe**

**Enjoy**

What Really Happened

Sweeney clutched his sliver friend as he walked towards Nellie's shaking body. The dim bake house light made her lying limp in a corner with her eyes bleeding, with dried blood under her nose, and burse arms seem like a corpus "Now, what really happened to Lucy" Sweeney smiled.

"I don't have the heart to tell you…. Love" Nellie whimpered

He slapped her hard ageist her already blood face and she screamed, "Tell me what REALLY happened to her" Sweeney snapped. He stepped away from her body as she took a breath,

"Please, I can't…. I can't tell you" Nellie stuttered, "I… can't do that to you"

"Oh Mrs. Lovett, I'm sure I deserve it." Sweeney mocked "I mean look what I did to you" He paced around the room. The shot glass of gin lay on the table, waiting so eagerly to be consumed. Sweeney picked it up and swirled the liquid,

"I know you want to tell me" He teased

"I… I…. can't." Nellie cried

Sweeney raised his razor, "What!"

Nellie shook her head, "I can't and I won't"

He kneeled by her body, and she started at him in horror. "Tell me" Sweeney snapped, Nellie shook her head and mouthed 'no'. He pressed the razor to her neck, she whimpered softly as if dug into her flesh,

"Killing me would just send me up to Jesus, and you won't know what really happened to you dear Lucy." Nellie snapped, holding back her bloody tears. She face glared the very thought of that horrible women know as Lucy Barker,

"Good point, why would I kill you anyway." Sweeney smiled, "What do you think I am,"

"You're a Demon Barber!" Nellie snapped.

Sweeney ignored that comment and grabbed a towel; he dipped the towel into the gin and walked back over to Nellie's body. She smelled the alcohol staining the towel as he gently grabbed her arm,

"How about I clean your wounds" Sweeney smirked and pressed the dam towel on her aching wounds

The alcohol stung her wounds, Nellie tired to pull her arm away from the demon but he jerked her back and dug one of his figures in to she cuts. She began to cry, "I won't tell you!!"

He poured the gin in to the cut he stabbed his figure in, Nellie screamed. But she knew no one could hear her, not even sleeping Toby. Tears drip down the demons arms, red and bloody tears.

"Fine! I'll tell you just please let go" Nellie cried. Sweeney lets go of her arm and she pulled it back.

He smiled and placed a figure on her chin, he pulled her face up and said, "Now, what really happened to my Lucy"

Nellie took a deep breath, "But you have to promise me that you won't hurt me anymore."

"I won't promise that but I will try not too" Sweeney snapped

"It was before the wedding –"

**Give reviews!!**


	2. ChApTeR tWo

**A/N: SAYING THIS AGAIN!! THIS IS SCREWED UP. Don't hate me for all you Lucy lovers but I'm really going rip the part up a bit. Some what like From Hell. Not really. **

Chapter 2

She wanted to love you

It was before the wedding and-

--

"Lucy I am not sure Ben should know about you and Alexander"

(Alexander Turpin)

"I know it's wrong but you know if I don't marry Benjamin" Lucy sighed. "I just need you to understand Nell"

Nellie nodded, "But please don't get in to any trouble, all I need is you on the streets" Lucy carriage pulled away from the new bought house that Nellie owned. Mean while…

"I love you but I can't love you anymore" Lucy said in tears to Alexander

"I get it, but why would you live by Fleet Street if you could just move in with me. We could go by the sea" Alexander said, trying everything to make her happy, "You know I hate to see you like this"

"I know but I want… I can't love you" Lucy cried, "The wedding is tomorrow, I love Ben. But I love you more."

Alexander walked her inside and took her coat, "Lucy… I don't think I can do anything. I could arrest him but that would be awful. I couldn't do that to anyone"

"You're right" Lucy sat at on of the many chairs that where always perfectly placed next to tables, "Any way, I just wanted to say bye and hope to see you in the future" Lucy said and kissed Alexander's cheek.

"I understand but why do you have to stop talking to me then"

Lucy sighed, "Because I going to want you more then I already do. I hurts to know I will be away from you Alex but understand that I love you and I would give anything to be with you"

"Then why leave me if you could just run away"

"It's not that easy, I do love Ben too! It's…. confusing" Lucy stood up and headed for the door-

Sweeney stopped Nellie, "So you're saying… that my Lucy loved… Alex" he said slowly

Nellie nodded and held out her hand, Sweeney grabbed it and pulled her up to her feet. She sat on a chair, "Would you like me too-"

"Go on" Sweeney barked

"Well that wasn't really what-"

--

"Lucy, don't leave" Alexander said as she pulled the door open,

"Sorry, but I have to"

Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, "Please, can we just talk"

Lucy shook her head, "If I do I will never leave you"

"Then don't leave me, please I'm begging you. Don't marry Benjamin"

"I have to marry him. I committed to him and I can never leave him." Lucy played with her wedding ring, "I wish I could thou, to be with you Alex." Lucy closed her eyes as Alex kissed her softly,

"I understand my love but please, just write to me"

Lucy nodded, and walked towards the door. She walked into her carriage and rode off in the rain. She quickly dried her tears and meant up with Benjamin.

--

Sweeney paced around, "How could my Lucy do that to me"

"I know love, but there is more you should hear but first, "Nellie sighed, "If I die tonight"

"Don't be silly! You're not going to die" Sweeney interrupted, "It's your fault that you got thou chemicals in your eyes!"

"Yea, but I can't cry blood! That can kill me!" Nellie barked, "I'm telling you. Toby is getting older he bond to play with knives."

"Is that why you have all those cuts on your arm."

Nellie rolled her eyes, "That and I can't see that well after that damn chemicals, any who."

'A week after the wedding Lucy got a letter from Alexander. You just opened your barber shop and got new razors. She couldn't bear to open letters so she told me to read them to her. The first one said'

--

_Dear Lucy,_

_I hope you are okay, I never wanted you to do something like this. I always knew you wear going to marry some one as nice as Benjamin but I can't get over the fact that your married. I miss you, I wish to see you soon my love. If you care to please grab my letter at town hall, it will be under your name._

_Love, _

_Alex_

Lucy began to cry, "Nellie what should I do"

Nellie hated it when Lucy took Ben for granted, at least she had a nice husband, intend of her fat bloat! Albert!

"Do what makes you happy Lucy" Nellie said with a smile and Hugged Lucy, " I hate the church! You can't divorce some one!" Nellie mumbled.

Lucy hugged Nellie and grabbed a carriage; she slowly stepped into it and sat down. She held her his letter and rode off too Town hall

**Hoped it didn't seemed rushed. **

**A summary if you didn't get it**

**Nellie was using chemicals and it got in her eyes so she wasn't able to see very well and cut her self from using the knives wrong. Now when she cries she cries blood… (twisted …eh)**

**Lucy had loved Alexander Turpin before Ben came into her life. She was saying goodbye to Alex as she was about to get married. **

**Give reviews**


	3. NOTE

**HELLO MY FANS! Sorry I haven't been updating but I god awful writers block. If I can get a fee ideas or request I would be more then glad to write them **

**THANKS **


	4. Chapter THREE

**HELLO MY FANS! Sorry I haven't been updating I got grounded: P! Well I'm back!! So thanks for all the ideas **

**THANKS **

Sweeney shook his head, "My Lucy…. Oh Lucy" he muttered to him self. His face was saddened. Despite his rage and anger Nellie stopped talking, she rested her hand on his shoulder

"Mr. T?" she said concern, "Are you-"

"Yes! Mrs. Lovett just continue" Sweeney growled

Nellie phased for a second and continued, "It was 6 months past and Lucy and I-"

-

"Lucy why don't you just run off with Alexander, please don't arrest him!" Nellie cried "Please don't do this!"

Lucy gave a long sigh, "Please Nell, don't make this harder then already is. I can't run away, I just can't"

"SO YOU ARREST AN INCCENT MAN!" Nellie started to cry, "Please! Lucy, don't, save the arrest for some one who really did something bad."

Lucy shook her head, "No Nellie! Understand this please, I know Albert is abusing you but I can't he can't be arrested, yet"

"Promise me this" Nellie looked serious, she glared at Lucy. "Make sure Albert gets arrested after this or I will-"

The door swung open and Alexander came in, "Lucy are you sure you want to do this"

She turned and hugged him tightly, "Yes I do, love" Nellie stayed silent, tears were dripping down her eyes. She bit her lip and sat down, she wanted to make sure that Lucy would call it off but she had no power towards that. Lucy broke her hug with Alex and said, "So remember it's tomorrow"

"Of course"

"This is sick!" Nellie spat

Lucy and Alex ignored her and walked out the door,

-

Nellie sighed again, "Then the next day Lucy and you where taking a walk with baby Johanna and-"

Sweeney stood up and paced around, "I already know what happened" he paced again, his eyes were turning red,

"I tried to stop her" Nellie said, "I tried that day"

Her eyes where clearing up, it wasn't blood anymore, just a mixer. But she started to cry again. "I tried, Benny"

Sweeney froze, "Please don't call me that" he said firmly

-

**I'm not too happy with this, ehh I may rewrite it. GIVE REVIEWS!!**


	5. CHAPTER 4

Nellie nodded, "Of course, love" she sighed heavily, "Remember when I told you that Lucy went to a ball, or a Masquerade, to be more exacts"

Sweeney nodded, "Yes"

"Well she did go to a party, just not how I described it"

-

"A toast for a wedding, and for my lovely wife!" Alexander said to the crowd. They cheered and Lucy blushed,

"At last, I am happy with my husband" Lucy smiled and kissed Alexander lightly,

Nellie was in the back, about ready to gag her self, _this is sick! Not only did she falsely clam someone for abuse, but I'm farther away from Benny! _She shook her head and roughly swallowed down the free wine at "Lucy's toast part thing" as Nellie would describe it.

Lucy smiled at Alexander, "My husband" she smiled. Nellie wanted to vomit.

"It's weird finally saying that all these years"

Alexander smiled, "I know, it's the same for me"

"It's the same for me" Nellie mocked silently, she walked out the open bar at Lucy's Wedding. She looked at the bartender, "Port! AND STEP ON IT!" she growled. The bartender handed her a glass and filled it with brown liquid, she swallowed it down. She looked back at him, "Another!" he filled another glass, she swallowed it sharply, "Three more!" he filled three other glasses, Nellie gulped it down and water.

"Cheap Port all say!" she slurred

"No kidding" the bartender grinned

"Give me something strong, so I can kill my self before I have to see them kiss again!" she smiled jokingly

"I could give you Gin"

Out of the crowd of people, laughing, mingling, and some crying shouted, "KISS!" towards the Lucy and Alexander. Nellie rolled her eyes and stared at the bartender, "STEP ON IT NOW!" she snapped

Lucy and Alexander kissed each other sweetly, Nellie gagged. "Poor buggers! They don't know what comes after marriage!"

The bartender laughed in amusement, "Of course, them couple is going to live to regret even having the sight of each other"

"Exactly!" Nellie smiled, swallowing the gin, she cringed a little, "Oh that is strong" she set down the glass and peered over to the lovely couple. They where feeding each other cake. She turned to the bartender, "Can someone hold back my hair, I think I'm gonna vomit!"

The Bartender laughed, "So what's your name"

"Nellie, Nellie Lovett" she smiled and took another long gulp, "What's a young buck like you doing working in a hell hole like this"

"Oh, this is the only job this man can get in a town like this"

She smiled gingerly, "Well I was doomed to make meat pies all day. So what your name"

"Tomas Bark"

She turned and sneered annoyed, "Bloodily couples on there wedding day! Can the queen please pass a law that couples can't lip lock in public" she swallowed the remaining amount of liquid in the glass.

Tomas smiled, "Refill" he was referring towards the gin,

"Please!"

-

Sweeney shook him head; "You're an alcoholic"

Nellie rolled her eyes; "I still am!" she peered outside and saw the sun peak, "Mr. T I'm exhausted! Can I please-"

He already knew what she was going to say, "Fine! But you'd better not run off!" He stormed up his shop and slammed the door. She stood up and walked towards her room, she rolled her eyes back and fainted,

**Give reviews please :)**

**Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, my computer failed on me. **


	6. ChaTper Five

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

"Mum" a voice called out, "Mum, wake up, you have fallen"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes slowly opened her eyes, 'Toby?"

"Yes, mum it's me" He looked worried, "Are you alright"

She nodded, "Of course there love" she stood up, "Toby love, can you fetch Mr. T for me"

Toby looked at her arm, "What happened!" there where cuts and wounds on her arms. Nellie shook a little then changed the subject,

"Toby now. Don't worry about me, I cut myself on accident. Now please go fetch Mr. T" she said firmly

He nodded and walked away and towards Sweeney's room. Nellie shook her head and sat on her bed. She shook her head and looked outside the window and saw Lucy, she sneered and opened her window, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The beggar women looked up, "You! If It wasn't for you I wouldn't be here!" Nellie rolled her eyes and spat on the floor,

"Oh please! You did this to your self, where is your Alexander now! You just should have listened to me and stayed with Benny, but no! You had to go on with your plan and now look at your self!"

Lucy turned her head, "Well why would I stay with someone I don't love, yet at least I didn't kill mine!"

Nellie flinched and slammed the window. The Beggar women smirked, "Maybe that's why I can you the devils wife!" Nellie shut the blinds and turned around. She sighed heavily. Sweeney had just entered the room, "Okay! Then what happened!"

Mrs. Lovett frowned, "No hi"

"Hi" he said in a flat tone

She smiled pleased, "Three days after their wedding toast thing-"

-

"Lucy! Where are you" Nellie called out, she walked around the Turpin Mansion calling out for Lucy. It was Three days and Nellie was getting worried, "Lucy where are you!" She was in a different room with her husband, Alexander. She was in complete bliss and happiness when Nellie walked in to the room, "Lucy there you are!"

She looked up, "Oh hi" she stood up and hugged Nellie, "I have to thank you for putting up with me these last couple of weeks"

Nellie smiled, "Well that was long over do. Where is Alexander, I have to threaten him to not break your heart." She laughed jokingly

"Well he's in the other room, or rooms."

"Are you moving out?"

Lucy sighed, "Yeah I am. It's a good thing Alexander is rich too, other wise I wouldn't have married him"

Nellie's eyes widened, "Wait! What did you say?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way!!!" Lucy said sharply, "I love him with all my heart but I wouldn't have to break a law just to be with him! There has to be something else to be included before I would go on and marry someone else. You knew I loved Benny and I love Alexander. But Alex just has more money"

Nellie stumbled back, "You're a confused lady aren't you! When you love someone you wouldn't care if their rich or poor! If he's a town drunk or a rich bastard!" she shook her head

"Well what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you fall in love to easily"

**I love Lucy, but this story need a little kick! **

**Reviews please **


	7. Chaper six

"What are you talking about Nell, that was a joke right" Lucy said

Nellie shook her head, "Wow, Luc. Just wow." She took a long sigh, "Please Luc, just take care for Alex, I don't need another man shipped to sea" Nellie walked down the steps of the mansion. Her eyes welled up with tears; _I can't believe she did that…._

She then ran into Tomas, "Oh, hi"

"Hi, Nellie? Am I right?" he said awkwardly like he was in a rush. Tomas looked fairly young. In his mid-twenties maybe younger. He didn't look very English, maybe a little Italian, or something along those lines.

"Are you in rush to do something?" she asked

"Yes, Mr. Turpin says for me to see to the basement" he shrugged, "It was nice talking to you again Nellie" he shook her hand and ran off.

Nellie was left there alone. She shook in the cold doorway from the Mansion and the outside world. Nellie was considering going back to ask Lucy to forgive her, with out her. She was alone, more alone then usual

--

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "I saw Tomas later that day-

Sweeney stopped her, "Oh, bloody hell! Oh god!" he put his head in his hands. She fell silent. She stood there with him studying her scars till the barber looked up "Oh my Lucy…oh Lucy, Oh Lucy" he muttered miserably

"Mr. T" Nellie felt sympathetic, "I didn't-, I didn't want to tell you love. I just couldn't"

"Leave me" Sweeney said coldly

Her stomach felt sick and her heart sunk. And she left with out a word.

**Sorry for the short Chapter, I'll update as soon as I can**


End file.
